recreatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Altair
is the primary antagonist of Re:Creators and the secondary and last creation of Setsuna Shimazaki before her suicide, based on Shirotsumekusa (シロツメクサ) from social game Eternal Wars Megalosphere (悠久大戦メガロスフィア Yūkyū Taisen Megarosufia). Her real name is Altair (アルタイル Arutairu) and she came from an online music video called Altair: World Étude. An independent existence without a story. She is responsible for bringing the Created into the real world. Her plan is to make the worlds collide by getting the characters she brought into the real world to fight thereby causing the destruction of the rationality of the real world, and to ultimately bring about great destruction and cause everything to return to oblivion. Appeareance Altair wears a navy-blue military hat and a Spanish-style double-breasted coat. Personality Unlike the other Created, who are incognizant about the fact that both themselves, their experiences, and the worlds that they dwell in are considered to be fictional, much less know anything about their Creators, Altair is not nescient about such information. Rather she is completely au fait about her own existence, about the real world, as well as her creator, Setsuna Shimazaki, who Altair had strong love towards. When Setsuna's suicide occurred, Altair shows great hatred towards the real world to the point where she wants to destroy it. History Altair first appears in episode 1 when Sōta Mizushino is brought into Selesia Yupitiria's world where Sōta watches Altair and Selesia fight each other. During the fight, Altair was surprised to see Sōta, and Sōta and Selesia were transported back to the human world. Altair arrives at Sōta's home in the real world , and Sōta and Selesia flee. Altair then fights Selesia, but then had to retreat when Meteora Österreich arrives to help Selesia. Relationships Setsuna Shimazaki - Setsuna was the Military Uniform Princess's Creator. She is loyal to Setsuna. Upon learning that her Creator was abandoned by the world of the gods. the Military Uniform Princess made it her mission to have the world be destroyed as vengeance. Sota - Altair hates Sota for his part on Setsuna's suicide. Upon first seeing Sota, Altair didn't hesitate to attack him. Abilities * Superhuman Strength - Altair is able to stop a huge sword from hitting her with just her fingers and throwing a giant mech, as demonstrated in episode 18. * Magic: The ability to override the world's natural worlds to achieve a specific purpose. **'Flight' **'Telekinesis: '''She is able to control multiple swords at once with her mind to attack her enemies. **'Sword Shield: She is able to form a circular shield around her with her swords. **'''Holopsicon: Described by Altair that it is omnipotent as such it gives her the following abilities: ***Shown in the anime that it could "delete" Vogelchevalier in existence rather than outright destroyed it. ***Transporting a fictional character from their respective worlds to the real world or inducing the fictional characters existence in the real world. ***Ability to travel to other worlds or "inserting" herself to other fictional character's story lines thus fighting with them if they don't like to be transported willingly. ***It was eventually revealed that Holopsicon's vast array of abilities is the direct result of Altair's having no story of her own since her creator has died hoping that her creation would be loved. As such whenever someone made a fan fiction about her, whatever the abilities associated with that story is added to her powers constantly updating her arsenal, making her almost invincible. ***Recently it was revealed that she is able to change the cause and effect inflicted on her. Just like Aliceteria tried to kill her, by piercing or punching her with her gauntlet, the damage that was supposedly to be inflicted to Altair, it was transferred to Aliceteria. **'Holopsicon's Confirmed Names of Abilities:' ***'Third Movement of Cosmos: Representation Exposition' ****Shown in Episode 10 of the anime that it could "revised a story" shown when it changed Selesia's Sword Rebellion into a flower while she duels with Aliceteria. Possibly the same technique Altair employed when she destroyed Vogelchevalier. ***'Twentieth Movement of Cosmos: Factor Mimic' ****Shown in Episode 10 of the anime that it could produced an exact copy of sophisticated weaponry like Gigas Machina. it is currently unknown if it will work on real life weapons at this time. ***'Fourteenth Movement of Cosmos: The Vicissitude of Fortune' ****Shown in Episode 19 of the anime that it could reverse the principals of causes and effects on her. It was that movement that cause the death of Aliceteria. Trivia * She had fought mostly against fictional characters that are mecha pilots (Selesia Upitiria and Rui Kanoya) barring her brief skirmish with Meteora. * She was originally based off a character named Shirotsumekusa (シロツメクサ) from a social game called Eternal Wars Megalosphere within Re-Creators universe. ** Interestingly, Shirotsumekusa is also the title of Aki Toyosaki's 6th single. Toyosaki is Altair's voice actress. * She used a Soviet PPSh-41 submachine gun upon casting Holopsicon against Vogelchevalier in Episode 1. * Altair takes great inspiration from several characters throughout Japanese animated media ** Esdeath from the manga Akame Ga Kill - Altair shares Esdeath's appearance and villainous traits. ** Demon Archer from the game Fate/Grand Order - Altair's outfit largely resembles Demon Archer's ** Black Rock Shooter - Altair and Black Rock Shooter share the same origin of creation. Both were originally original art that was posted online, and someone liked it so much they wanted to make a music video out of it, thus both Altair and Black Rock Shooter were born. Gallery character_c09_img_01.png|Official full body art. character_c09_img_02.png|Official headshot. character_c09_img_03.png|Official headshot. Re Creators - 01 - Large 10.jpg|Altair's Weapon Re Creators - 01 - Large 12.jpg|Altair is Surprised to see Sōta Mizushino Re Creators - 01 - Large 22.jpg|Altair Challenges Selesia Yupitiria to a Fight Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Creations